On A Side Note
by M14Mouse
Summary: While the children are away, Anubis gets time to think and play. NOTE: NOT FOR TOMMY FANS!


On A Side Note

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: While the children are away, Anubis gets time to think and play. NOTE: NOT FOR TOMMY FANS!

A/N: This was a challenge fic issue to me by Shifter. The challenge was to have a fight between Tommy and Anubis. The idea came easily enough for me but I don't write fight scenes well. It just isn't my cup of tea. After many times of rewriting the fight scene, I decide to post. If you don't like the fight scene, write your own. If you don't like Tommy bashing, don't read it. Most of all don't flame my fic because of it. But beside that, enjoy and review if you wish.

(Anubis's POV)

Ahh…it is quiet. Most of the children left the school to spend time with their families or just enjoying their time away from work on their day off. My day off, I spend my time reflect on the past, the present, and the future. Of course, the children would say that I do that all the time. Not so. I focus most of my time and energy into defeating Grumm and training my children. Of course, they are no longer children but I cannot help to slip into that mind set.

I watch most of them grow from children to adults. Yes, most of the commanders know I favor the B Squad over all other units. I knew their parents personally. After the experiments, I promise to myself and their parents that their children would be protected. Most would call me on the fact that I failed. Three of the children came to SPD at their due time but due to a grievous error on my part, two of them came later. Yes, I know it is an error on my part. I should have watched them closer. Even if I watch them closer, would have made a difference? Elizabeth's tracker was on her necklace and when it broke off. I lost track of her. Jack would have been impossible to track at the time because his powers walk through walls would short any tracking deceive at the time. I suppose, this is the way that Powers play even if I don't agree to it.

Even when I point this facts out to my fellow commanders, they were outrage at me for allow two thieves to join our ranks. Of course, I really think it has to do with the fact that Jack and Elizabeth kick their cadets' butts. Their abilities to survival and their other teammates' training have made the formable force. I cannot help but to be proud of them as I watch them grow as a team and individual.

It is time to put such thoughts away. This is my day off and I need time to play.

I tap my code into the control panel. I hear a familiar sound of buzzing as the doors open to the exercise room.

"WELCOME. HOW MAY WE BE AT SERVICE?" The computer said.

"Computer, please, set program 76-12AG/CA." I said. I watch as the bare walls of the room turn to spacious blue sky and the metal floor turn into dusty ground.

Angel Grove, California where it all started. This place has so much history to it. The place would house the powers, the wars, the battles, the glorious victories and painfully defeats. Normally, the battles take place within the city but sometimes they would split into the canyons outside of the small town. For my little play time, I chose the canyons.

"It is about time you show up, Anibus." A voice said from behind me. I didn't really need to turn around to know who is.

"You have all the time in the world, Tommy. A few minutes here or there makes no different to you." I said as I turn to face my opponent. It was Tommy from his evil days as Rita's green ranger. There are many reasons I choose Tommy from that era. During Tommy's long service as a ranger, I believe he was strongest when he was evil. Many historians would argue with me on that fact that he was strongest as the white ranger. While he was evil, Rita already implant the knowledge to use his powers to the fullest while Zordon always promote his rangers to find their powers on their own.

Good or bad decision on Zordon's part?

Earth is still standing if that answers your question.

Another reason is that Tommy annoys me. Tommy was a fine ranger but during his service, he causes one of greatest disservice to the five core rangers. He weakens them by always coming to their rescue instead of letting them fight on their own. It became so bad that the five core rangers couldn't win a fight without him. It was disgracefully and took many generations of rangers to shake free of that disservice.

"Oh, really? Last time if I recall a few minutes cost you dearly." Tommy said with a smirk as he walks from behind me to in front of me. My teeth grind against each other. Another reason, I dislike him was his arrogance. I draw my Shadow Saber and Tommy drew his Sword of Darkness. Without words, we circle each other. Our eyes locked for a brief second before Tommy made his first move. He rushes me and swiftly tries disarming me by attacking my sword arm. I block his attack and deliver one of my own with a solid punch to his middle section which he quickly jump out of the way. I may be stronger than him but he was quicker on his feet. This made our fights balance out quite nicely.

He leaps to the side of me and trying to blind side me with a sword attack. I duck out of the way just in time. We retreat back into our circling again for a brief second before our weapons clash again. Our weapons clash with several blows and strikes until I was able to press my weapon against his. I could feel his breath against my arm as I press my sword against his sword. I could almost hear his teeth grind against each other as he tries to hold his sword against mine. I press my saber down harder against his sword. A second later, I was blind side by a punch. By The Powers, I hate when he does that. He may be hologram but his punches were real. I stumble back for a second before return to my defense position. Tommy was smirking but his body told another story. He was tiring.

"It is time to remove the kid's gloves, Big Guy." Tommy said as he morph into the green ranger suit. Quickly, I follow suit. I could the powers course through my veins as my suit and helmet become my second skin.

After our morphing sequences were done, we attack each other without pause. Our blows become more intense and without pause. I tumble to the ground briefly as his sword slash across my chest. Quickly, I rose to my feet and return the favor with a solid hit to his middle section. He stumbles back but I didn't give him a chance. I raised my sword to cut him down. He roll out of the way and he pull out his blaster and shot me on the side of my arm. I stumble back as I feel the intense heat from the blast. I thank the powers for the wonders of body armor. Quickly, I went on the defense as I duck behind a large boulder.

"Here, doggy. Here, doggy." Tommy said as I could see his shadow approach the boulder. Arrogant fool. I run around to the other side of boulder and attack him from behind. I kick his sword out of his hands and then bring down my sword against his back and side. I could see the sparks from the suit as my blade slash along his back. He tumbles into the wall. I press against my saber against his back as I made sure he wasn't able to move. He struggle against me for a long moment then he grumbles softly.

"Damn it, mutt. I give." The green ranger said. A brief smile touches my lips as I order the program shut down. I watch Tommy disappear and the room become bare. I couldn't help but say out loud even he couldn't hear it.

"On a side note, I won again." I said.

The End


End file.
